


一图胜千言

by flyingmax



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Darcys internet fame, Fluff, Kinda sad bucky, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax
Summary: Darcy总在别人不注意的时候偷拍些复联的照片，然后PO的网上...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Picture Speaks A Thousand Words.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211001) by [EnglishHorrorStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishHorrorStory/pseuds/EnglishHorrorStory). 



> 感谢EnglishHorrorStory同意我翻译她的原文，希望各位喜欢。

Darcy有个坏毛病，那就是喜欢拍复仇者们的日常，然后Po到博客上去，这还让她成了 _网红_ 捏！光是推特上她的粉丝就有1500万，所有人都狂想知道跟复联住在一起每天都是啥个赶脚，推特和tumblr上的粉丝每天都在激增，Darcy童鞋对此很是受用。Fury曾经试图拉黑她的博客，结果引发了网上的大规模抗议，而且她的博文内容也确实没有伤及任何人的内容，所以很快她的博客就又上线了。喵的，妹子有权就是任性啊——

 

复联的一些成员对于她偷拍照片并不太感冒，某些人主要特指Natasha，但扭捏着过了几个月后大伙儿也就从了。不过Darcy现在已经不怎么上传Natasha的照片了，有过死亡威胁在前果然就是不一样捏。不过所幸Clint喜欢她，有他保着自己不会在睡梦中被Natasha点了天灯。

 

Tony则狂刷存在感，拍照时又摆姿势又微笑。Bruce在发现Darcy拍到他教Natasha做饭时则一脸羞怯，虽然脸红却也没出言制止，因为他知道这能哄她开心。

 

Clint和Wanda并不排斥拍照，俩人有时候甚至玩起了“看谁这周抓住Darcy拍照的现行多”，或者“看谁冲镜头竖中指的次数多”的游戏。

 

幻视和Thor总是搞不懂Darcy拍照的理由，相对于从仙宫来的Thor，幻视理解的稍微快一点，不过他以为这是为了媒体公关用，但其实Darcy只是觉得复联们的日常混是可耐罢了。

 

当有消息爆出酷寒战士入驻复联后，她无奈让自己的众粉丝们干焅了几个月，其实是一年半啦。大伙儿都急着想知道他的恢复情况，还有人苦求他手臂的照片，正常手臂和机械臂的都要。因为他老是一副苦逼样，大伙儿都想知道他的情况，他怎样了，Steve对此的反应如何等等。但复联们告诉Darcy，更确切的说是警告她，Bucky目前的状态依旧很脆弱，此时如果把他的照片Po上去对谁都没好处。除了这一点，Darcy实际上也逮不到机会拍照，他刚搬进来的时候有些孤僻，整日躲在Steve的住所里，只有在探查那些新室友的时候才会出来——他出来的时候神不知鬼不觉的，普通人根本发现不了！

 

她时不时会Po出这样的博文： _今天碰到冬兵了，人看起来不错！_ 就这么点信息都能让一众粉丝疯一段时间。

 

Darcy花了一年零十个月才最终在推特和tumblr上Po出了Bucky的一张照片，就这还是在得到Steve的允许之后才Po的。照片很棒，Bucky没在照片上露脸，但还是让粉丝们疯狂不已。

 

照片拍的是Bucky的手，他在玩魔方，一遍一遍地把魔方转出来又搞乱了重新转。看的人无限崇拜，但Bucky做起来却不费吹灰之力。他当时一边看电视一边把玩着那个原本是Sam送给Tony的魔方。她拍那张照片的时候Bucky才刚刚开始习惯出入公共休息区里一个多月，他那个时候才刚恢复了一些。后来大伙儿才知道，其实Bucky躲藏起来并不是因为他不信任其他队员，而是他信不过自己会不会失控。

 

 _他看了一集《制造的原理》的功夫就转成了15_ _回，太不可思议了！_ 这是Darcy给这张照片写的标题。

 

Bucky知道她拍了照片，但没说什么，只要不露脸他就不太在意了。

 

“我不打算知道推特是个啥，不过你愿意就拍吧，宝儿。”当Darcy告诉Bucky光是他双手的那张照片的回复和转帖就有多少多少的时候他无所谓地回答。“只要别拍脸就行。我美容觉睡得不够，眼袋大的能盛饭了。”

 

的确，他的两只熊猫眼太醒目了，不过就凭他夜里发出的那些撕心裂肺的尖叫，大家早都习以为常了。因为那些哭嚎实在让人难以忍受，Tony已经在给Steve和Bucky的房间装隔音板了。Darcy知道Bucky并没有完全恢复，她看得出，Bucky有时会无端的出神，瑟缩，甚至有时候会忘记自己在哪儿，张口说俄语。他还时不时玩儿失踪，有一次他失踪了一个星期，弄得Fury都找上门来说如果Bucky那周末再不回来他就要派搜索队去找人了。那次真的很让人担惊受怕。还好，几天后Bucky终于回来了，但是面如死灰，几根手指断了，机械臂上血迹斑斑的。Darcy一直不知道他失踪的那段时间到底发生了什么，她其实也不想探问。她只知道那段时间里发生的事让Steve落泪，也让Bucky在接下来的一个月里都无法直视任何人。

 

Darcy乐于认为Bucky喜欢她，也乐于认为他们或许已经是朋友了，因为Bucky除了Steve好像 _真的没别的朋友了_ 。她烤了曲奇送给他，他感谢她时的温软语气和稍显惊讶的表情让她觉得Bucky不敢相信会有人为了他花功夫烤点心。这之后Bucky每次玩失踪后都会给她带回些纪念品，从那些东西上你是看不出他都做过了什么事的，有的时候是一朵夹在他日记本里的干花，有时候是一个浣熊坨，因为那是Darcy给他取的外号（他总是在眼睛周围抹伪装油彩）。

 

一般情况下，她都对像Thor或者Steve那样的金发壮男情有独钟，不过Darcy和她的粉丝公认的是，对于一个名字里带“寒”字的人来说，Barnes绝对火辣性感到不行！而且她的这位褐发高壮帅已经名草有主了，这个主自然就是人家青梅竹马的金发高壮帅了。还好Bucky对于Darcy对着他舔屏这件事并不在意。

 

Darcy上传的第二张照片是Bucky的宽肩膀。这张照片是她从他背后拍的，当时他正好又打爆了一个拳击沙袋。当天他穿着一件特许美队成衣，粉蓝色T恤，背后画着一个星盾，整个画面几乎是在大吼： **偶们归** **Steve Rogers** **所有** ，大概就是因为这个Steve才会给Bucky买这件衣服的吧。照片里Bucky的左拳击打在沙袋上，Darcy恰到好处的抓拍到沙袋因他的猛击而炸裂的瞬间。Bucky的头发松松地束在脑后，他的双肩看起来帅到爆。

 

“我看见你在后面了，我知道你在打什么鬼主意。”他调笑道。

 

“努力哦，宝贝儿！”她叫道，咯咯笑着看他对自己竖中指。

 

两张照片分别展示了Bucky的智慧和力量。她还Po了一个他在20秒内转成魔方的视频，另一段视频则是Bucky冲着Clint飞刀子，落点只差毫厘。不过众多Bucky的照片中有一张是她认为拍的最满意的，那张照片里也有Steve。

 

那天是电影之夜，在囤积了大量零食、匹萨和啤酒后所有人都聚在Tony的顶层公寓里。他们看的是《虎胆龙威》，大家一边耻笑着电影里的不当之处，一边指手画脚地说布鲁斯*威利斯应该怎么演戏。屋里灯光昏暗，温暖，气氛惬意，大伙儿也都吃饱喝足。Darcy偎在其实挺喜欢玩抱抱的Bruce身边，，微笑着和大家一起看电影。

 

等灯光重新亮起，所有人还在适应光亮的时候，Darcy看到了最甜蜜的一幕。

 

放电影的过程中Bucky爬坐到了Steve腿上睡着了。他那个样子简直是萌到化！脸靠在Steve胸前，双腿蜷起，金属手抓着Steve的衣服。Bucky身上穿着Natasha圣诞节送给他的那件帽衫，后背上用黑白字体写着 _布鲁克林_ _&_ _俄罗斯最牛的辣一果_ ，样子超可爱，Steve则呆萌的微笑着低头看他，一脸宠溺。天呐，太有爱了！

 

这张照片Darcy没上传，她把照片打印出来装裱好，一周以后在Bucky生日时送给了他。

 

但是，Darcy上传了另一张照片，这一张是在上一张拍完后大概过了三分钟左右才拍的。Bucky刚刚醒过来，他的脸还埋在Steve胸前，但已经抬起了左臂用金属手向着Darcy竖中指，Steve则笑翻了。

 

Darcy从来没见过这么多的转帖次数。


End file.
